The present invention is related to routing mailings, and particularly to such systems and methods that provide a routing based on statistical data.
The proliferation of service providers, offered services, carriers, carrier requirements, and electronic delivery options has resulted in a multitude of delivery options for a mailing. For example, a plurality of carriers may be potentially available to deliver a mailing in a given country or region. Additionally, user preferences may contribute to the complexity and possible delivery options.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to efficiently determine what delivery options are available for delivery of a mailing.